Agradável Surpresa
by Sra Kagome Taisho
Summary: Kagome acordou pensando que não queria se casar, mas sabia que sendo uma youkai de sangue azul como era, os casamentos arranjados não eram incomuns e esse seria seu destino... Universo Alternativo
1. First Chapter

**Agradável Surpresa**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence, somente a história.  
**

**CAPÍTULO I  
**

**K**agome acordou pensando que não queria se casar, mas sabia que sendo uma youkai de sangue azul como era, os casamentos arranjados não eram incomuns e esse seria seu destino.

Você pode pensar que hoje em dia um casamento arranjado ou até mesmo essa história de casar por contrato entre os pais não existe mais, que era coisa do século passado, mas não. Isso ainda existe e acontece muito entre as altas classes, principalmente entre as grandes famílias de youkais , o que era o caso de Kagome, e ela não tinha escapatória.

O que mais a atormentava era não saber nem se quer o nome ou a espécie de seu noivo, por que tudo que seu pai lhe falara era que se casaria. Esse seria seu castigo por ser a filha rebelde do grande clã de inu-youkais Higurashi, não sabia absolutamente nada sobre seu futuro marido.

Sua família era legendária e conhecida por sua disciplina, compostura e polidez, com exceção da filha mais nova, ela. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes seu pai pagara para que não publicassem em jornais suas aventuras.

Sorriu, já aprontara muito! Viajara com um namorado humano por todo o mundo. Embebedara-se e dançara nua na boate de maior calibre da cidade, ao qual estava terminantemente proibida de entrar, riu enquanto se levantava da cama amarrotada – seu pai gastara uma verdadeira fortuna para que os presentes nunca dissessem uma única palavra sobre o acontecido!

Mas agora tudo isso ia acabar...sua vida de solteira rebelde estava com os dias contados – pensou ao olhar-se no espelho. Passara a véspera de seu casamento dormindo e percebeu que isso não era a coisa certa a fazer.

Seu casamento seria daqui exatas 24 horas e ela pressionou as temporas tentando esquecer-se de que logo estaria casada, domada e comportada sob as rédeas de seu marido. Ha! Isso nunca! – se garantiu – Não importava quão forte fosse seu futuro marido, ela como uma inu-youkai sabia lutar com maestria e por mais que seu pai esperasse que casando-a conseguiria doma-la e impedi-la de ser uma rebelde sem causa, como era, nunca ninguém a dominaria como ele esperava, disso tinha certeza.

Se sentia tão claustrofóbica...precisava espairecer, se divertir no seu ultimo dia de solteira. Respirou fundo e decidiu-se, iria para uma boate, dançar até se acabar, beber até cair e de preferência transar até não agüentar mais com algum desconhecido lindo e sexy. Afinal, não fazia ideia de como seria sua vida dali em diante. E se seu marido fosse um youkai urso? Todo peludo...ou ainda pior, se fosse um ser aquático...ou quem sabe um youkai inseto? Sua vida seria um desastre! E sua vida sexual então? Essa estaria definitivamente arruinada. Não era um jovem virgem, e por essa razão não faria diferença se acaso se divertisse com um estranho numa noite louca antes de ser forçada a viver sob as ordens de um homem que não fazia ideia de como seria.

Com esses pensamentos em mente ela vestiu a calça de couro preta que colava a perfeição em suas longas pernas, escolheu o pequeno top de lantejoulas da mesma cor, sandália de salto alto negra e acessórios dourados.

Olhou-se no espelho e reforçou os traços dos olhos com o delineador, realçando a cor azul intensa de suas íris, passou um batom de cor vermelha nos lábios carnudos e pegou o celular dourado para chamar um táxi.

Essa noite seria inesquecível – pensou ao fechar a porta de seu apartamento com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

* * *

Ele se sentia acorrentado, prisioneiro de uma mulher que provavelmente seria linda, sexy e mais fria que o próprio o gelo, alguém como seu meio irmão, Sesshoumaru. – bufou com o pensamento.

Seu casamento estava marcado para o dia seguinte, às 20 horas na grande e majestosa mansão de seu futuro sogro, Jensen Higurashi.

Sabia que se casaria com uma inu-youkai, e não suportava a idéia de ser rejeitado, ou mal-tratado por sua própria esposa, pois estava certo que ela o rejeitaria ou o desprezaria, caso acatasse a vontade de seus pais o que era provável que acontecesse já que ele mesmo não tinha escolha, por que pensar que ela teria também?

Porém estava apreensivo, youkais não aceitavam hanyous facilmente. Alguns humanos até se habituavam e aceitavam a mistura de raças, mas youkais...esses não. Hanyous eram a escória da espécie, uma mistura que não merecia viver, ele já estava acostumado com isso, e tinha certeza de que sua vida dali para frente seria um inferno, a esposa o desprezaria. Se fossem para a cama, a vida no leito conjugal seria uma obrigação pra ela, somente para perpetuar a espécie. Ele não sabia se aguentaria isso, saber que não haveria calor em sua cama, somente frieza.

Cansado de olhar para as paredes brancas de seu quarto vazio, levantou-se e tomou uma ducha rápida. Iria sair, ir a algum lugar se embebedar na sua ultima noite livre, merecia isso.

Chamou seu motorista particular pelo celular e com uma toalha ao redor da cintura, o corpo ainda pingando do banho foi ao quarto se trocar.

Nessa noite não iria ao clube de sempre, aquele que era conhecido por ser o mais requintado da cidade, onde somente youkais e hanyous com alto poder aquisitivo podiam frequenta-lo.

- Hoje não – disse para si mesmo. Não queria encontrar com as mesmas pessoas de sempre. Apesar de que seu casamento estar sendo mantido em absoluto segredo para preservar a privacidade e garantir o futuro da fusão entre as duas companhias, no acordo que seu pai e seu futuro sogro tinham fechado, já havia rumores que o filho mais novo de Touga Taisho estava com o casamento marcado, e Inuyasha não queria que saísse no jornal que uma noite antes do casamento ele estava no bar de sempre se embebedando, pois logicamente a notícia do casamento seria anunciada logo após o grande acontecimento. Não queria arriscar-se.

Já sujara e muito o nome da família por não se unir aos negócios. Já decepcionara seu pai muitas vezes...e esse casamento era tudo que seu pai almejava e havia jurado deserda-lo caso não se casasse com Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha não sabia nada sobre sua futura esposa e nem se interessara em saber, ela era uma inu-youkai e isso era tudo que precisava saber, ela não o aceitaria. As fêmeas de sua espécie sempre o trataram mal, esse conhecimento estava arraigado na sua vida desde pequeno por ter sido criado por sua madrasta, já que sua mãe que fora amante de seu pai havia morrido no parto e a esposa legitima fora obrigada a cria-lo como se fosse da família, é lógico que isso não havia acontecido, ela era mulher mais fria que ele conhecera, mil vezes pior que seu meio-irmão e sempre fizera questão de que ele soubesse que não era bem vindo na família.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, não devia estar lamentando o passado. Sua vida era um inferno e já devia estar acostumado a isso.

- Mas hoje não – sorriu – Hoje se divertiria.

Terminou de secar-se com a tolha e vestiu-se com uma calça jeans negra, buscou no armário uma camiseta preta e vestiu-se.

Suas orelhas sensíveis achataram-se contra o crânio ao soar da buzina, e sorriu. Miroku havia chegado.

* * *

O som alto podia ser ouvido a quarteirões de distância e Kagome sorriu por isso. Shikon no Tama era uma boate nova de humanos e que já estava ficando conhecida por servir os melhores drinks da cidade, o lugar perfeito para aproveitar o ultimo dia de solteira. Ali ninguém sabia quem ela realmente era e poderia se sentir a vontade para fazer o que quiser.

Kagome pagou o taxista e desceu do carro, riu quando muitos assobios soaram em seus ouvidos. Sabia que estava sexy. Observou os homens que estavam na fila em busca de algum de tivesse potencial para ser seu parceiro nessa noite, mas nenhum lhe interessou. Sacou da bolsa o cartão VIP que recém adquirira e entrou no ambiente esfumaçado da boate. Sua musica predileta tocava alto nos altos falantes e logo se sentiu envolvida pelo ritmo.

* * *

- Hmm Inuyasha, está todo pomposo. Aonde vamos essa noite? – Miroku perguntou ao sair do carro em frente ao prédio que morava seu patrão e melhor amigo Inuyasha.

- Feh. Vou a um clube, mas dessa vez vou sozinho Miroku.

Inuyasha viu o olhar de ultraje de seu amigo e riu.

- Posso saber por que me chamou então?

- Preciso do carro. – respondeu. – Não quero ir com o meu pois é facilmente reconhecido.

- Entendo – Miroku sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos – Posso pelo menos saber aonde vai que pensa que não será reconhecido?

Inuyasha rolou os olhos, seu nome não saía nas revistas há algum tempo, a mídia não estava mais constantemente nos seus calcanhares, por isso podia se sentir livre para visitar um lugar novo.

- Feh. Vou ao clube novo.

- Shikon alguma coisa? – Miroku perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. O lugar não era muito frequentado por youkais e hanyous.

- É. E agora chega de papo, pode subir pro meu apartamento se quiser – disse jogando a chave pro amigo.

Miroku pegou no ar o objeto metálico se sentindo surpreso pela oferta.

- Não pretendo voltar essa noite – Inuyasha sorriu.

E Miroku lhe devolveu o gesto com um sorriso safado.

Inuyasha se despediu do amigo, entrou no carro e saiu acelerando.

O barulho da música machucava seus tímpanos, mas se sentia confiante, algo lhe dizia que a noite prometia. Assim que entrou na boate seguiu direto para o bar.

A bartender lhe lançou um sorriso convidativo.

- O que vai querer? – a loira perguntou.

- Uísque. – ele respondeu olhando-a com interesse. Então a musica mudou e os gritos que se seguiram vindos da pista de dança lhe atraiu a atenção.

Uma mulher dançava sozinha num círculo de homens que assobiavam e gritavam ao ritmo dos quadris que se mexiam no centro. A morena alta vestida com roupa de couro balançava o corpo em sincronia com a musica eletrônica que tocava, hipnotizando todos que estavam a sua volta. Inuyasha sentiu uma atração inacreditável, seus olhos percorrem desde o pescoço cor de marfim que ficara exposto quando ela lançara os cabelos para trás, até os seios generosos que balançavam debaixo do top de lantejoulas ao ritmo da musica, a cintura fina e continuou pelos quadris arredondados que rebolavam numa dança eletrizante.

A bartender depositou o copo com força exagerada sobre o balcão para lhe chamar a atenção e Inuyasha somente pegou o copo gelado e entornou-o de uma vez, sentia o corpo quente, a mulher na pista de dança conseguira esquenta-lo como nenhuma outra havia conseguido em toda sua vida e ele nem se quer a tocara. Largou o copo no balcão e seguiu decidido para a pista de dança.

Kagome sorria enquanto mexia o corpo, sentia os cabelos grudando nas costas de suor, o corpo quente com a musica. Sentia uma liberdade incrível no peito, era livre! E estava adorando ser admirada pelos homens que a olhavam dançar, embabacados.

Nenhum se atrevera a dançar com ela quando avistaram suas orelhas pontiagudas e isso a desafiava a dançar de um modo mais sexy, queria ver quem ali era homem suficiente para tentar algo com ela. Já estava acostumada a essa reação, muitos humanos temiam youkais. E ela não queria que qualquer um a levasse para a cama, teriam que provar seu valor, dançando com ela, e até aquele momento nenhum tivera coragem suficiente. Ondulou os quadris uma vez mais no ritmo do som e estremeceu quando sentiu uma mão grande se apoiar em sua cintura, um corpo másculo se esfregava a suas costas dançando com ela, Kagome sorriu sentindo-se confiante, alguém ali tivera coragem! E que corpo másculo ele tinha, percebeu ao sentir um peito forte a suas costas. Ela virou para ficar cara a cara com o corajoso e um sorriso preguiçoso se formou nos seus lábios. Um hanyou. E não um hanyou qualquer, um inu-hanyou reconheceu pelo cheiro que se desprendia de seu corpo atlético. Mexeu o corpo no ritmo do dele e ficou impressionada com a tonalidade dos olhos do homem, uma cor de mel tão rica que parecia incendiar seu corpo.

O homem a olhava com um olhar inegavelmente de desejo e Kagome sentiu-se quente sobre o escrutínio de seus olhos a passearem pelo seu corpo colado ao dele.

O cabelo cumprido e branco do hanyou atraiu sua atenção por alguns instantes e ela embrenhou os dedos nas madeixas sedosas atraindo-o para mais perto de si. As mãos poderosas desceram para seus quadris numa carícia primitiva e Kagome teve certeza de que acabaria a noite com aquele homem.

Sem preâmbulos pousou as mãos no pescoço masculino e estremeceu quando seus lábios se encontraram.

Inuyasha não podia crer no que estava acontecendo. Estava para se casar com uma inu-youkai e de repente dava de cara com uma que era quente e não fria como todas que já havia conhecido e ela não o rejeitara quando percebera o que ele era, pelo contrário, aquela sexy criatura o incentivara e agora o beijava como se seus lábios fossem o manjar suculento mais doce dos deuses.

Suas mãos agarraram o traseiro firme da youkai e sua língua encontrou-se com a dela numa luta por dominância e ele percebeu que nessa noite ela seria dele.

Kagome não saberia como aconteceu, mas num instante estava trocando o beijo mais alucinante de toda sua vida e no outro estava deitada no sofá da boate sendo devorada pelo hanyou atrevido. Os lábios quentes percorriam seus pescoço enquanto as mãos fortes atraiam seus quadris de encontro ao dele numa imitação do ato sexual. Ela não fazia ideia de quem era o desconhecido atrevido, mas sabia que era dele por essa noite.

As mãos masculinas subiram pela barriga de pele aveludada e Kagome percebeu sua intenção, gemeu contra a boca do estranho e embrenhou as mãos por de baixo da camisa dele tocando os músculos das costas no mesmo instante que as dele tocavam nos seus mamilos rígidos.

Ela desceu as mãos pelo corpo forte de encontro ao traseiro dele, apalpou-o com vontade e o estranho sorriu.

- Atrevida – ele disse e voltou a beija-la na boca.

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a voz rouca, ele tinha uma bela voz, daquelas que lembravam lençóis e corpos suados, uma voz sexy.

Quando as mãos dele deixaram de brincar com seus seios e foram em direção ao zíper da calça dela, Kagome protestou.

Inuyasha estranhou que a mulher segurasse suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos em busca de respostas.

- Aqui não – Kagome respondeu olhando a volta. Podia estar consumida pelo desejo, mas ainda não perdera a razão a ponto de não saber onde estava. Estavam num canto escuro da boate, aonde havia outros casais se amassando nos cantos e não queria ser possuída no meio de tantas pessoas e no sofá desconfortável. – Vamos para meu apartamento.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, apesar de que não deveria estar surpreso pelo convite ao pensar nas liberdades que ela o havia deixado tomar momentos atrás.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso de expectativa, levantou-se e ofereceu a mão à ela.

A mulher sem nome sorriu e a mão delicada pousou na dele. De mãos dadas, o casal seguiu pela multidão e Kagome não se permitiu pensar na loucura que estava fazendo.

Ao sair da boate e olhar a rua ela lembrou-se que não estava de carro.

- Você está de carro? – perguntou voltando-se para ele.

Inuyasha assentiu e a puxou em direção a um carro esporte negro estacionado a alguns metros dali.

Ele acionou o alarme para destranca-lo e abriu a porta do passageiro, antes que Kagome entrasse ele a atraiu para si e roubou um beijo dos lábios carnudos numa promessa do que aconteceria naquela noite.

Kagome sorriu contra os lábios que a beijavam com volúpia, mordeu-o carinhosamente e empurrou-o com delicadeza. Os olhos dourados brilhavam de expectativa e ela pode ver o desejo ardente estampado neles.

A noite estava apenas começando...

* * *

**O**lá pessoal! Esse projeto estava à meses arquivado e na semana passada dando uma olhada no meu pen drive que estava a algum tempo esquecido eu encontrei essa história e tive vontade de escreve-la, confesso que a história da fic não é totalmente minha já que tive a ideia de escreve-la quando li uma fic em inglês com esse mesmo tema, a história é realmente parecida, mas é mais uma releitura dos fatos que a outra autora que agora não me lembro o nome, escreveu, não gostei do fim da história dela e acho que esse foi um dos fatos que me incentivou a escreve-la de um modo diferente. O tema pode ser o mesmo, porém não se trata de uma tradução, é mais como uma adaptação de uma história que li, mas trazida para o meu ponto de vista, acho que é como se fosse, uma fic baseada em outra fic! ^^

Bem, para aqueles que eram meus leitores, devem estar se perguntando o que deu na minha cabeça para ficar tanto tempo off e ao inves de postar o ultimo capítulo de um Estranho conhecido, começar uma fic nova?

Pois bem, te respondo, os ultimos meses foram meio loucos, fiquei mais de 5 meses desempregada e com a vida de pernas pro ar, sem vontade de fazer nada e confesso que quase entrei em depressão...

Há 3 meses entrei num novo emprego e estou gostando muito de lá, e não tive tempo para me dedicar em mais nada enquanto aprendia o serviço e me concentrava na faculdade. Porém agora me senti mais livre para voltar parcialmente para o mundo das fics e decidi por começar com essa história.

Para quem ainda aguarda o ultimo capítulo de Um Estranho Conhecido, tenho que dizer que vai demorar mais algum tempo, pois parei meio que num impasse de como termina-la, o capítulo 26 já está com 8 páginas sendo que a ultima vez que escrevi aquelas linhas foi em novembro...confesso que não sei como continuar da onde parei, mas prometo que ainda terminarei a fic nesse ano e peço que não desanimem por completo! Eu só preciso de tempo para organizar as idéias...Por enquanto vou me ocupar com essa fic aqui...e daqui a algum tempo depois de pensar bem e descobrir como continuar UEC vou termina-la, é minha segunda fic e eu a amo muito, me dá um aperto saber que ela está parada e não conseguir continua-la...achei que tinha perdido totalmente a vontade de escreve-la, mas relendo agora o capitulo 26 percebi que ainda quero escreve-la, só não sei como ainda...

Boom...

Comecei essa pequena história e já escrevi boa parte do segundo capítulo, pretendo fazê-la two-shot ou talvez three-shot, vai ser um história curta e com rate M como podem ver, no próximo capítulo vai ter um hentai, e espero não decepcionar ninguém! Já que praticamente não escrevo há 7 meses.

Peço encarecidamente que se houver algum erro de português que me avisem! E aguardo muitas reviews é claro!

O que é uma escritora sem seus leitores?

E infelizmente só posso saber que há alguém lendo se esse alguém deixa review, né?

Bem, fico por aqui, e talvez hoje mesmo, tendo em vista que são exatamente 00:20 minutos eu poste o segundo capítulo, logicamente, assim que acabar de escrevê-lo e editá-lo.

Sem mais para o momento,

Srta Kagome Taisho (Carla).


	2. Second Chapter

**Agradável Surpresa**

******.**  


**CAPÍTULO II**

**O** trajeto até o apartamento de Kagome foi feito silenciosamente. A mão de Inuyasha acariciava a coxa de Kagome casualmente toda vez que o carro parava em algum semáforo. E as únicas vezes que ela abrira a boca fora para dar as instruções do endereço.

- É ali – ela disse quando se aproximaram dum condomínio luxuoso no centro da cidade. Kagome adorava morar ali pelo privilégio da privacidade, ninguém podia entrar sem ser anunciado e por ser um condomínio exclusivamente residencial não havia um grande movimento de pessoas no saguão de entrada.

Inuyasha assentiu e parou o carro em frente ao portão. Kagome acionou o controle remoto e indicou aonde ele devia estacionar. Ele estacionou o carro e soltou um longo suspiro, a mulher permanecera calada todo o tempo, será que já se arrependera e o calor da boate já deixara seu corpo fazendo-a voltar à razão e perceber que acabara de levar um hanyou para casa?

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Kagome sorriu ao notar um traço de insegurança na voz dele. Para demonstrar o quanto estava ansiosa respondeu puxando-o para um beijo.

Inuyasha correspondeu de bom grado e todas suas dúvidas se dissiparam, interrompeu o beijo de má vontade e grunhiu – Vamos.

Os dois desceram do carro e seguiram para o prédio, assim que o elevador abriu as portas e os dois entraram Inuyasha a agarrou.

Kagome sentiu-se feliz ao notar a ansiedade daquele homem em possuí-la, ele era simplesmente o homem mais quente que já conhecera, e o mais lindo também- pensou. Nunca havia estado com um hanyou e não possuía preconceitos contra eles, mas estava curiosa. Suas mãos coçavam de vontade de tocar nas orelhas felpudas no topo da cabeça de seu novo parceiro.

O tilintar da campainha do elevador anunciando que chegaram ao andar esperado fez com que Kagome o afastasse.

Pegando a chave na minúscula bolsa no cinto da calça que Inuyasha nem sequer notara antes, ela sorriu para ele e avisou – Não repare a bagunça, estou de mudança.

Ele sorriu, não se importava com nada naquele momento, tudo que queria era beijar o corpo inteiro daquela mulher que o enfeitiçara com o balançar de seu corpo na pista de dança.

Ela acionou o interruptor e o cômodo foi banhado pela luz, uma sala de estar com móveis em tons de creme e cinza foi revelada, demonstrando o bom gosto e a riqueza do mobiliário que estava coberto de roupas por todos os lados.

Inuyasha sabia que estava se encontrando com uma mulher rica, porém não queria pensar em nada disso.

- Quer vinho? – Kagome perguntou se dirigindo para a cozinha.

- Não tem champanhe? – ele perguntou quando uma imagem daquele corpo delgado deitado numa cama macia banhado de champanhe lhe preencheu a mente.

A mulher sorriu como se soubesse de suas intenções e respondeu: - Acho que bebi a ultima ontem à noite.

- Algum motivo para comemorar? – ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não precisa ter motivo para beber champanhe, concorda? – ela riu e continuou caminhando para a cozinha. O hanyou a seguiu e Kagome abriu a geladeira. – Hum...deixe-me ver tenho uma garrafa de bacardi, serve para o que você tem em mente? – ela sorriu convidativa.

Inuyasha sentiu seu sangue ferver com o tom de voz dela. Ele assentiu e aproximou-se para pegar a garrafa, abriu-a e tomou um longo gole antes de agarrá-la por trás e perguntar:

- Onde fica o seu quarto?

Kagome não ficou surpresa pela abordagem direta, na verdade gostava disso. Sem preâmbulos e conversa fiada. Os dois sabiam por que estavam ali, ela havia tentado deixa-lo mais a vontade oferecendo uma bebida, porém agora notava que tudo que precisava era agarra-lo.

- Me beije – ela disse tirando a garrafa da mão dele. Inuyasha girou-a para que ficassem frente a frente e a tirou do chão, cobriu a boca carnuda com a sua e deitou-a sobre a bancada, aquela mulher tinha sangue quente e ele já estava entrando em ebulição de vontade de possuí-la.

Beijou-a com volúpia e enredou os dedos nas madeixas negras e sedosas. Kagome enrolou as pernas em volta do quadril masculino e tremeu ao sentir a excitação dele.

O contraste entre o balcão gelado e o corpo quente do hanyou fazia com que se arrepiasse por inteiro.

As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo até encontrarem o fecho do top atrás de seu pescoço, em segundos estava nua da cintura para cima.

Inuyasha gemeu com a visão diante de si, uma morena com os olhos mais azuis que já vira o fitava com os cabelos negros espalhados em volta do rosto, contrastando com o branco do balcão de pedra abaixo dela. Um pescoço cor de marfim delgado e delicioso de ser beijado e logo adiante, os seios mais lindos que já vira, com mamilos grandes e rosados que pareciam implorar por serem beijados. Ele não podia deixar de obedecer – pensou ao abaixar-se para tomar um deles entre os lábios.

Kagome estremeceu quando a boca quente de seu amante tocou seu seio.

Tudo sobre aquele homem sem nome parecia incendia-la. Os olhos quentes e famintos, o rosto másculo. Aproveitou-se da posição em que estavam e abocanhou uma orelha felpuda, o sentiu congelar no mesmo instante, mas não deu atenção, mordeu com cuidado a orelha e lambeu-a com vontade, ouviu-o gemer e de repente se afastar.

Inuyasha impediu o contato e olhou-a nos olhos intrigado, mulher alguma havia tocado em suas orelhas, elas eram o símbolo que o tornava diferente entre humanos e youkais.

Kagome sorriu – O que foi?

- Ninguém jamais tocou em minhas orelhas.- afirmou.

- Eu não sou como qulquer uma – e para confirmar o que dizia, agarrou-o pelo pescoço até que tivesse acesso aos triângulos macios das orelhas caninas.

Massageou-as e surpreendeu-se ao ver como ele se inclinava para mais próximo dela, gemendo levemente.

Ela sorriu – Viu? Você gosta. E quis fazer isso desde o momento em que te vi.

- Você é a única então. – ele disse num tom amargurado sem que tivesse a intenção de soar assim.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não me importo de você ser hanyou, tudo o que importa é que quero você agora e nada mais. – Com isso puxou-o novamente contra si e embrenhou as mãos por de baixo da camisa dele, usando sua velocidade youkai para deixa-lo nu da cintura para cima como ela antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de piscar.

Ofegou ao tocar os músculos do peito masculino – Você é lindo. – afirmou maravilhada.

Inuyasha sorriu presunçoso. – Essa é a vantagem de não ser completamente humano, não preciso malhar para manter o corpo assim.

- E também não é completamente youkai, eles têm a pele mais dura que a sua que é tão macia – ela disse tocando-o com delicadeza.

- E você é linda. – ele disse antes de cobrir a boca feminina com a sua.

Kagome mordeu os lábios macios de seu amante e por um segundo louco quis saber quem ele era. Balançou quase que imperceptivelmente a cabeça, o nome dele não importava, amanhã ele seria passado e tudo o que importava era o presente.

- Vamos pro meu quarto – ela disse contra os lábios dele. Empurrou-o, e correu para o quarto seu riso ecoando pelas paredes.

Inuyasha sorriu com a atitude dela e se pôs a correr alguns segundos depois, afinal o apartamento não era tão grande assim.

Quando chegou ao quarto se surpreendeu com o tamanho da cama de casal ao centro e ficou mais surpreso ainda ao avista-la, os olhos antes azuis brilhavam num tom avermelhado e marcas roxas haviam surgido sob suas bochechas, ela estava parada de frente a janela completamente nua.

- Venha. – ela falou numa voz rouca.

Inuyasha nunca havia estado com uma youkai antes e não sabia se era normal a aparência dela, no entanto os olhos vermelhos que estava acostumado a ver como um sinal de raiva no rosto de seus familiares agora demonstravam todo o contrário no rosto daquela mulher, era excitação pura que a fizera mostrar-se como realmente era. E ele não esperou mais nenhum segundo antes de livrar-se da calça junto com a roupa de baixo e agarra-la.

Sentiu as garras dela lhe perfurarem as costas quando ela correspondeu ao seu agarre, a boca cobriu a sua num beijo feroz e ele soube que aquela noite seria selvagem.

Kagome pegou-o pelo pescoço e jogou-a na cama, sentando em cima dele em seguida.

Olhou nos olhos dourados e percebeu o brilho de surpresa neles e sorriu.

Ela se sentia diferente, nunca havia sentido uma força ou um desejo tão grande quanto sentia ao fitar aquele homem.

Percorreu com as mãos o peitoral musculoso e seguiu até a cintura para logo em seguida ficar maravilhada com o tamanho da ereção de seu amante, sorriu para ele e abaixou-se para beija-lo no pescoço demoradamente e seguiu beijando-o até a área mais íntima do corpo masculino.

Quando Inuyasha percebeu sua intenção ele a impediu.

- Não tão de pressa – disse.

Não permitiu que ela tomasse o controle, ela podia ser uma youkai e ele um hanyou, mas ele era o homem da relação e não permitiria que ela tomasse as rédeas, não na primeira vez.

Girou-a até que ficasse completamente abaixo dele e mordeu-a no pescoço com força, não o suficiente para machucar, mas na medida certa para demonstrar quem estava no comando ali.

Enredou os dedos nos cabelos macios e puxou-os com força até fazê-la gritar num misto de prazer e dor. Trilhou um caminho de beijos do pescoço até o umbigo e demorou-se naquele ponto. Nunca vira uma mulher tão linda e tão sedenta como ela.

A mulher agarrou-o com as pernas pelos quadris e esfregou-se contra sua excitação. Inuyasha a agarrou e não permitiu mais que ela se esfregasse, queria ama-la de modo selvagem, mas tudo à seu tempo.

Percorreu o corpo sexy diante de si com os olhos e em seguida com a boca, beijou-a no pescoço, nos lábios, nos seios, perdeu-se nas carícias no que parecia horas, e notou o quanto ela estava ficando impaciente, mas não cansava de toturá-la, beijou-a nos recantos mais íntimos de seu ser até tê-la gritando de baixo de seu corpo.

Quando ela o tomou entre as mãos exigindo que ele completasse o ato, Inuyasha não pôde aguentar mais e num movimento brusco penetrou-a até sentir as garras afiadas penetrarem a carne de suas costas quase que no mesmo instante.

Ela era feroz. Puxou-o pelos cabelos até que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente e muito devagar oscilou os quadris contra os dele, incentivando-o a movimentar-se, do mesmo modo que estiveram na pista de dança, num ritmo alucinado seus corpos se encontraram na dança sensual, as mãos dele lhe apalparam o traseiro auxiliando-a na velocidade dos movimentos.

Inuyasha olhou nos olhos de sua amante e surpreendeu-se com o que encontrou lá, pupilas azuis com íris vermelhas o fitavam, presas afiadas haviam aparecido no lugar dos dentes perfeitos e para ele ela nunca pareceu mais linda, tirou uma mecha suada da testa de sua amante e beijou-a com carinho sem deixar de movimentar os quadris contra os dela, sentia o coração dela bater forte contra o seu e viu-se refletido nos olhos dela, parou de se mover por uns segundos quando reparou que seu rosto estava diferente no reflexo dos olhos dela, listras roxas como as dela haviam aparecido em suas bochechas, suas presas estavam maiores e seus olhos antes dourados estavam vermelhos iguais aos dela. Só havia se transformado uma vez e haviam lhe dito que ele tomava essa aparência, só que quando se transformara daquela vez perdera a consciência e nesse momento não, estava completamente ciente de quem era e do que fazia no momento.

Abraçou a mulher diante de si sentindo-se completo como nunca havia se sentido antes. Mordeu-a no pescoço e sentiu como os movimentos da youkai aumentavam em velocidade com os seus, levando-os rapidamente ao clímax.

Kagome gemeu e se contorceu contra o corpo suado do hanyou, quando as ondas de prazer a atingiram com força total desde o ponto onde seus corpos se tocavam da forma mais íntima que existia até que seu corpo inteiro se elevou de forma involuntária, gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso quando a emoção do clímax tomou conta de seu ser. Nunca havia pensado que o ato sexual pudesse ser tão incrível e nunca imaginou que seria possível se apaixonar sem nem ao menos saber o nome de seu amado.

* * *

Inuyasha acordou sentindo um cheiro doce impregnado no corpo, inalou com força e quando abriu os olhos percebeu que se encontrava com o rosto enterrado entre um belo par de seios. Seios que ele beijara muitas e muitas vezes durante aquela noite alucinante. Nunca havia pensado que realizaria mais da metade de suas fantasias sexuais numa única noite.

Sorriu e beijou os mamilos até senti-los rígidos, percebeu que a mulher diante de si acordava e saudou-a com um sorriso satisfeito, a noite anterior havia sido inesquecível.

- Bom dia – ele disse sonolento, como hanyou era difícil ficar cansado, mas nessa manhã não, sentia o corpo todo entorpecido de prazer. Uma mulher humana teria reclamado de dormir com o corpo debaixo do dele, mas ela não, para uma mulher youkai seu corpo não era pesado – ele pensou sorrindo.

- Bom dia – Kagome respondeu com um bocejo. Sorriu de prazer ao fitar os olhos dourados do primeiro homem que fora capaz de esgota-la tanto física como emocionalmente. Não fazia ideia de quem ele era e pensar que nunca mais iria vê-lo a fez ficar triste. O que surtiu o mesmo efeito de levar um banho de água gelada. Ela inclinou o corpo fazendo com que ele se sentasse com ela e olhou-o seriamente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.

- Eu..bem – Kagome disse arrumando os próprios cabelos, um pouco incerta de como mandá-lo embora. Relanceou o olhar sobre o relógio no criado mudo, eram 10hrs da manhã e as 11 tinha que ir ao SPA para o tão 'esperado' dia de princesa que sua mãe havia planejado contra sua vontade. – Acho que isso é um adeus. - disse por fim.

- Já? – ele perguntou assustado, logo cedo ela já queria que ele saísse de sua vida?

- Sim, não pode ficar, eu nem sei seu nome e- ela o impediu de falar colocando a mão sobre os lábios masculinos quando percebeu que ele iria responder como se chamava. – Não preciso saber. – ela disse tentando soar fria. Levantou-se impetuosamente e saiu da cama.

- Então é isso? Só queria se divertir com o hanyou? – ele indagou furioso, não entendia por que se sentia tão revoltado, sabia que aquele caso seria de uma noite só. Se casaria com outra dentro de poucas horas! Por Deus!

Kagome percebeu a fúria nos olhos dele e um leve traço de rejeição que ele tentava ocultar, entendeu que ele pensava que o estava dispensando por ser um hanyou, mas na verdade não podia ter nada com ele, não sabia quem ele era, no entanto tinha certeza de que jamais o esqueceria, porém seu destino já estava traçado, se casaria naquele dia e não seria com o hanyou fogoso que permanecia parado como uma estátua em pose enfurecida sobre sua cama completamente nu.

Ela endureceu o rosto e vestiu-se com a máscara da frieza. – Sim, era só isso. Agora que já sei como é ficar com um hanyou e você está dispensado.

Inuyasha sentiu algo no peito, como se parte de si morresse ao ouvir as palavras cruéis da beldade nua diante de si. Parecia mais a rainha do gelo e não a inu-youkai quente no qual passara a noite, aquela que lhe aquecera o corpo e a alma com anoite de prazer. De repente percebeu que seu coração estava partido, não sabia como era possível ter se apaixonado por uma mulher sem nem mesmo saber nada sobre ela, nem ao menos o nome e, no entanto lá estava ele, de frente a uma mulher que o enganara, e ela sem saber com sua frieza quebrara seu frágil coração, que nunca havia sido entregue a ninguém. Algo no fundo de sua mente o fez perceber que a noite passada havia sido uma ilusão, nunca mulher alguma o aceitaria pelo o que ele era. Sentindo-se humilhado ele vestiu-se em tempo Record e grunhiu entre dentes ao passar por ela em direção a porta:

- Foda-se sua vadia – e caminhou lentamente para fora da vida daquela mulher enfurecido, mas não a ponto de demonstrar o quanto estava ferido. - Pelo menos era essa sua intenção.

Kagome soltou o ar que estava prendendo desde o instante que ele a olhara raciocinando suas palavras cruéis. Ela sentiu-se suja por magoa-lo, não o conhecia, porém sabia que ele tinha um bom coração e ela acabara de destroça-lo, mas não podia ser de outra forma, sua vida tinha que seguir adiante, tinha a obrigação de se casar e não podia alimentar um caso com um homem que conhecera na boate, por mais sexy que ele fosse ou por mais doce que fosse seu sorriso.

Ele havia tocado seu coração em algum momento naquela noite, porém não podia fugir de seu destino, que não era se casar com o hanyou que conhecera na noite anterior.

Com um suspiro frustrado ela se vestiu, pois de repente sentiu o frio de sua habitação vazia, seguiria em frente com seu casamento arranjado, se sacrificaria porque não tinha escolha, mas jamais esqueceria o hanyou de olhos dourados que aquecera seu corpo e seu coração naquela noite incrível.

* * *

**O**lá pessoal! como prometido aqui segue o capítulo dois!

Espero que tenham gostado! Tentei fazer um hentai maduro sem ser muito vulgar, não sei se consegui =X

Quero agradecer a minhas queridas leitoras por lerem e comentarem essa pequena história! Vocês me fazem muito feliz xD

Bem, vamos responder então!

**Neherenia:** Olá mulher! Quanto tempo ein! Que bom te ver por aqui de volta! E confesso que estou chocada com o que me contou :O  
Não sei nem o que te dizer...olha espero que Deus ilumine seu caminho e te ajude a passar bem por essa situação dificil na qual você se encontra. Tenha fé que tudo vai dar certo! Fico contente em saber que uma fique minha está servindo para acalmá-la e distraí-la. Aviso que seu endereço de msn não apareceu, tem que escrevê-lo separadamente, por exemplo: k a g o m e g m a i l . c o m ( isso é só um exemplo). Muito obrigada por ler e comentar essa minha mais nova história e torço de coração para que tudo de bom te aconteça! Que Deus te acompanhe sempre e te ajude! Beijus querida.

.

**Lissome Dalliance**: Olá! seja bem vinda como minha mais nova leitora! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Em breve postarei o último! Bye bye.

.

**Kallyne Higurashi taisho**: Oiiie! Que bom reencontra-la! Pois é, as adaptações eu tirei do site, e como já me expliquei muitas vezes, não tive escolha...mas o lado bom é que estou aqui de volta escrevendo minhas próprias histórias! muito obrigada pelo carinho e logo postarei o ultimo cap dessa fic! Beijus e boa semana.


	3. Third and last Chapter

**Agradável Surpresa.  
**

**.**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertercem, somente a história.**  
**

**CAPÍTULO III**

Kagome mergulhou na banheira de ervas que preparara para apagar o cheiro de sexo que estava impregnado no seu corpo sentindo-se deprimida.

Não queria apagar do corpo aquele cheiro que estaria guardado para sempre em sua memória. O cheiro do homem que sem palavras roubara-lhe o coração, o homem que ela magoara profundamente.

Arrependimento lhe corroia as veias, mas não pensara em outra forma de tirá-lo de seu apartamento antes que se convencesse de que poderia mudar seu destino, o que não podia, tinha que se casar.

Ela esfregou com força os braços sentindo-se feliz por não ser humana, caso contrário seu corpo estaria coberto de marcas deixadas pelo hanyou que lhe dera a noite mais alucinante de sua vida.

Ela fechou os olhos com força tentando não se lembrar da raiva e da mágoa que enxergara nos olhos dourados de seu amante de uma noite, mas seria impossível esquecer.

Cansada de ficar submergida, ela levantou-se sem se importar de jogar água por todo o banheiro, enrolou-se na toalha branca e macia e seguiu para o quarto, o cheiro impregnado nos lençóis a fez torcer o nariz, cheiro de sexo, seu cheiro mesclado com o do hanyou ao qual passara a noite.

Rapidamente se vestiu, pegou as chaves do carro no chaveiro atrás da porta da cozinha e saiu de casa, não suportaria ficar perto daquele cheiro sem que sua vontade se abalasse e a fizesse cometer mais uma loucura, como por exemplo, ir atrás dele.

Dirigindo alucinadamente chegou 10 minutos adiantados para encontrar-se com sua mãe no SPA.

- Milagre que tenha aparecido mais cedo e não mais tarde – sua mãe disse ao avista-la saindo do carro.

Kagome revirou os olhos. Sabia que essa seria a reação de sua adorável e fria mãe. Olhando-a nos olhos lembrou-se de quando era criança e invejava a mãe por possuir os cabelos longos brancos como alabastro, os olhos dourados como mel, tão diferentes dos seus que eram idênticos aos do pai, cabelos negros como a noite sem lua, e olhos azuis como o céu mais límpido e então se lembrou de outros olhos dourados e estremeceu, não podia pensar nele, tinha que esquecê-lo. Balançando a cabeça de modo instintivo como se aquilo fosse capaz de tirar-lhe os pensamentos da mente, seguiu a mãe para dentro do SPA.

- Hoje é seu grande dia Kagome, deve se mostrar contente como uma verdadeira noiva deve ser. – sua mãe afirmou caminhando ao seu lado.

Kagome bufou – Mãe, por que haveria de parecer contente quando vou me casar com um homem que a única coisa que sei sobre ele é que é _um homem_? Não sei se é youkai, hanyou ou se quer humano! Não sei nada! E estou sendo forçada a me casar.

- Kagome, você sabe perfeitamente que esse é o preço a pagar por provocar seu pai, e sabia desde que nasceu que um dia seria obrigada a se casar. – a mãe afirmou torcendo o nariz.

- Eu sei – bufou – Mas imaginava que ao menos eu saberia o nome e teria visto a cara do homem que segundo você vai me dominar pelo resto da minha vida.

A mãe somente revirou os olhos.

- Como eu você não tem escolha.

Kagome parou de acompanhar a mãe por um segundo, era verdade, sua mãe também havia sido obrigada a casar-se com a pedra de gelo que era seu pai, não fazia ideia de como sua mãe o suportava.

Resignada acompanhou a mãe até o cabeleireiro que hidrataria seu cabelo já perfeito. Revirou os olhos com pesar, não era preciso nada disso, como youkai seus cabelos eram perfeitos, uma simples lavada e escovada já os deixava brilhando, mas não, por causa de sua mãe passaria o dia sendo torturada.

As horas foram passando e o tédio de Kagome aumentando enquanto olhava-se no espelho e via uma mulher ruiva massagear suas costas.

Não sabia para que estava fazendo tudo isso, estava tão revoltada que não planejava passar sua noite de núpcias nos braços do marido, ah não! Ele iria penar para subjugá-la. Isso nunca aconteceria!

Tentando relaxar, ela fechou os olhos e se pôs a lembrar da noite que tivera. Das mãos fortes tocando seu corpo, da boca úmida a beijando por todos os lados...

- Humpf! Não tem vergonha de impregnar o ar com esse cheiro de cadela no cio? – uma voz fria perguntou e Kagome abriu os olhos surpresa.

- Jensen, não a envergonhe. – a mãe anuiu constrangida.

- Ela mesma se envergonha sozinha, no que pensa menina? – o pai exigiu saber.

Kagome sorriu travessa. – Só estava pensando na minha despedida de solteira...Foi alucinante. – ela fechou os olhos para evitar ver a pancada que levaria quando percebeu o pai vindo à sua direção em alta velocidade. Quando nada aconteceu, ela abriu os olhos e viu a mãe segurando o braço do marido.

- Não posso permitir que bata nela no dia de seu casamento! – a mãe grunhiu – Logo ela não será mais sua responsabilidade e o marido haverá de doma-la.

- Humpf! Espero que ele seja homem suficiente para coloca-la no lugar que ela merece! – o pai recolheu o braço e deu-lhe as costas, o longo cabelo negro amarrado num rabo de cavalo balançando conforme se afastava.

A mãe lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão e seguiu o marido.

- Se ela não tivesse minha marca, poderia jurar que não é minha filha – Kagome ouviu o pai dizer ao longe e revirou os olhos, se ela mesma não tivesse visto a marca nas costas do pai pensaria que não era filha dele. Fisicamente se pareciam e muito, mas em relação ao resto eram como água e vinho. Não o suportava! Odiava-o com todo o seu ser, havia sido rejeitada por ele praticamente desde que nascera! E nunca entendera por que! Por isso cansou-se de tentar agradar o pai e fazia de tudo para decepciona-lo. Mas hoje não – pensou com um ódio mortal, hoje seria sacrificada como um cordeiro, não tinha escolha, seu pai a deserdaria e seria capaz de mata-la caso não se casasse.

Pelo menos ao casar-se se livraria do domínio do pai, para cair nas mãos de um homem que não fazia ideia de como seria. – Ela fechou as mãos em punhos até sentir as garras lhe ferirem a pele.

- Kagome! Por que o provoca? – a mãe indagou enfurecida ao entrar novamente no cômodo.

A filha não respondeu, limitou-se a perguntar:

- Quanto tempo falta?

- Ainda tens que banhar-se mais uma vez, pintar as unhas, se vestir, se maquiar e fazer o penteado.

Kagome revirou os olhos enfurecida. Não precisava de nada daquilo!

Mostrou as garras para a mãe e disse:

- Não preciso pintar as unhas, somente afia-las.

- Kagome! Não desafiará seu marido! Seu pai te mata se faz algo desse tipo! – a mãe a repreendeu.

Kagome não esboçou reação e decidiu-se por fechar os olhos e perder-se no mundo de faz de conta onde poderia sonhar estar se casando com seu amante, o hanyou sem nome.

oOo

- Vamos Kagome, sorria – seu pai sibilou enquanto caminhava lentamente para o altar que havia providenciado no meio de seu elegante jardim.

Kagome forçou os lábios a sorrirem enquanto olhava adiante sem, no entanto enxergar nada. Não queria ver qual seria seu destino, estava melancólica e nada poderia mudar seu humor.

Até que chegou ao altar e um cheiro familiar lhe atingiu em cheio as narinas, arregalou os olhos no momento que seus olhos se encontraram com olhos dourados muito familiares.

Assistiu entorpecida seu pai entregar-lhe a mão para o hanyou de cabelos brancos que agora seria seu marido e por pouco não conseguiu esconder o choque de sua expressão. Não podia acreditar! Seu marido era o amante sem nome!

Inuyasha sorriu de modo educado para o sogro enquanto seu cérebro parecia fritar num curto circuito ao perceber que sua esposa era a mesma mulher que o desprezara após a melhor noite da sua vida e ela seria sua para sempre! Não podia estar acontecendo!

O casal parou lado a lado e silenciosamente assistiu a cerimônia que o padre fazia a frente deles, sem, no entanto, escutar nada, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

Kagome não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, acabara de rasgar o coração de seu marido naquela manhã! E estava preocupada por não ter conseguido ver o calor que havia se acostumado a ver naquela noite nos olhos do hanyou e se perguntava o que ele devia estar pensando dela.

A cerimônia passou num borrão e o padre anunciou que o noivo podia beijar a noiva.

Kagome olhou naqueles olhos dourados e não enxergou nada de familiar neles, somente algo frio que fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Os lábios dele tocaram os seus num beijo casto e uma explosão de aplausos se seguiu.

Os dois seguiram entorpecidos para a legião de abraços e parabenizações, cada um preso dentro da própria mente como se tudo que acontecesse a sua volta estivesse totalmente em segundo plano.

Kagome assistiu seu pai se aproximar e a abraçar de modo contido.

- Espero que cuide bem de minha filha, Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, então era assim que ele se chamava, não havia escutado nada quando o padre os declarara marido e mulher, ainda estava pensando na diferença do modo que ele a beijara...precisava conversar com ele, porém não poderia até que estivessem sozinhos, seu pai nunca poderia saber que já haviam se conhecido antes.

Após os pais derem suas bênçãos e desejar felicidade ao casal, foi à vez dos padrinhos.

Kagome sorria para todos como se o sorriso estivesse pregado em seu rosto, sentia a frieza que parecia emanar do corpo de seu marido e estava morrendo de ansiedade de confronta-lo.

Quase que durante toda a festa o casal não dirigiu uma única palavra um ao outro.

Durante a valsa Kagome não se conteve, e ao envolver o pescoço do marido olhou-o nos olhos com intensidade. _Precisamos conversar! _ - ela queria gritar, porém Inuyasha a ignorou, abraçou-a de um modo que não se fitassem nos olhos e continuou a dança de modo polido e extremamente distante.

Kagome sentia-se frustrada. O homem com quem dançava não se parecia em nada com aquele que fizera cada célula do seu corpo dançar de prazer na noite anterior. Ele era frio.

Relanceou a vista em busca dos familiares dele e viu com quem ele se parecia, o pai dele poderia ser irmão do seu, o corpo forte parecia exalar força, frieza e poder, em pose arrogante ele assistia de braços dados com a esposa o casal dançar. Ela viu então um homem que só poderia ser irmão de seu marido pela semelhança, os olhos dourados eram mais frios que um iceberg, sua beleza era incrível, mas sua elegância e porte eram mais impressionantes ainda.

Kagome aumentou a força de seu abraço em torno do pescoço de Inuyasha tentando lhe chamar a atenção sem palavras. Não poderia arriscar-se á um escândalo. O que previa que aconteceria assim que o marido decidisse lhe dirigir a palavra. Havia visto muito ódio naqueles olhos e sabia-se ser merecedora da raiva, mas agora tudo seria diferente, só precisava deixar claro a ele que não se importava com o fato de ele ser hanyou, até preferia assim.

A festa se passou e Kagome não conseguiu em nenhum momento ficar a sós com o marido. Foi somente quando entraram no carro para finalmente saírem em lua de mel que Inuyasha abriu a boca.

- Quer dizer então que é você. – ele afirmou, a voz sem indícios de qualquer emoção.

- Sim, sou eu – ela forçou a garganta a responder- Inuyasha..eu... não fazia ideia de que me casaria contigo! – ela explodiu, as emoções contidas durante toda a festa explodiram com força total dentro de si. – Não sabia nem se quer que me casaria com alguém de minha própria espécie! Muito menos com você! Eu nunca quis..-

- Faz me rir! – ele a interrompeu - É claro que sabia que se casaria comigo e não perderia a oportunidade de me humilhar! Como a grande vadia fria que é!

- Meu Deus! Você é louco! Acha que planejei te encontrar numa boate ontem à noite? Por Deus! Raciocina! Fui lá me divertir no ultimo dia de solteira, por que meu futuro era como um manto negro se aproximando! Juro que não fazia ideia de com quem me casaria! Foi um castigo do meu pai! E olha não quero que me olhe da forma que está olhando! Eu não te enganei, bem, na verdade sim, quando lhe disse tudo àquilo pela manhã..Eu..só não sabia como agir quando acordei. Por Deus eu ia me casar hoje com outra pessoa! E precisava que você saísse da minha casa...

Inuyasha a interrompeu pousando um dedo sob os lábios dela, o coração batia acelerado no peito enquanto processava o que ela dizia. Ela havia feito exatamente o mesmo que ele? Saído para se divertir no ultimo dia de solteira, e por acaso do destino haviam se encontrado? E ela só o maltratara pela manhã por não saber como manda-lo embora quando a consciência a lembrou de que estava com o casamento marcado?

- Precisamos conversar. – ele decidiu dizer - Mas não aqui, ainda estou muito tenso com tudo que aconteceu. Vamos pro hotel e lá tiraremos toda essa história a limpo.

Kagome assentiu e respirou fundo, o quanto mais rápido resolvesse isso com ele melhor, ainda não podia crer que havia se casado com o homem que lhe tocara a alma na noite anterior! O destino lhe reservara a melhor surpresa de todas! É claro desde que ele entendesse que não tinha tido intenção de magoa-lo pela manhã e que havia sido ela mesma na noite anterior, afinal o que começara como um pesadelo poderia muito bem se tornar no paraíso, mas se ele não compreendesse sua atitude tudo que poderiam construir juntos poderia nem ter chance de existir.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro na frente do hotel que seu pai reservara para que passassem a noite se sentindo sem rumo, não podia acreditar ainda nas reviravoltas do destino.

Os dois deixaram o veículo em absoluto silêncio. Fizeram o check-in no hotel e somente quando entraram no elevador Kagome começou a relaxar, estava casada! E seu marido não era nenhum youkai lagarta, urso ou coisa parecida! Ele era lindo, um verdadeiro príncipe, que bem, ainda estava enfurecido, mas ela sentia que se esclarecesse as coisas com ele, sua vida poderia se tornar um conto de fadas.

Inuyasha ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito, estivera tão desiludido durante todo o maldito dia! Ficara arrasado com o desprezo que a mulher quieta a seu lado tinha demonstrado naquela manhã, e ainda não podia crer que aquele olhar frio dela fora mentira, apesar de que olhando-a pelos cantos dos olhos não notava nada de frio nela, na realidade ela era a mesma que levara para a cama na noite anterior, sentiu seu corpo se eriçar de expectativa, ela lhe dera a melhor noite de paixão de sua vida e então partira seu coração em mil pedaços...não sabia o que pensar..qual era a verdadeira Kagome Higurashi, agora Taisho...Kagome Taisho. – ele pensou e foi como se um raio o atingisse e finalmente a realidade lhe ficou clara, estava casado com ela! Ela era sua, somente sua...toda sua.

Sem esperar mais um segundo ele prensou-a com contra a parede do elevador, viu os olhos azuis brilharem de surpresa e seu olhar desceu para os lábios cheios cobertos de batom vermelho brilhante e sua boca cobriu a dela num beijo devastador.

Kagome não pensou em nada ao sentir os lábios do hanyou sobre os seus e entreabriu-os para receber a língua ávida de seu marido. Suas mãos foram para o pescoço dele para trazê-lo mais próximo ainda de seu corpo. Pouco a pouco todas as emoções das 24 horas passadas se apoderaram de seu corpo e a excitação pareceu fluir por suas veias.

O barulho da porta do elevador fez com que se afastassem somente o tempo necessário para verem que estavam no andar certo. Inuyasha pegou as chaves de dentro do bolso, e pegou Kagome no colo, com as pernas firmemente presas ao redor de seus quadris, levou-a até a porta e abriu-a com velocidade, fechou-a com um chute e jogou a mulher que estava em seus braços sobre a cama, seu corpo cobriu o dela e seus lábios se encontraram.

- Espera – Kagome sussurrou quando o hanyou começou a beijar seu pescoço e as mãos dele se enredaram nas suas costas procurando o feixe do vestido.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou entre beijos – Você é minha. Toda minha. – ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo.

Kagome assentiu – Sim, só sua. Toda sua. – e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos macios de seu marido. Tomou a boca na sua, e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

Kagome olhou nos olhos dourados e viu-os nublados de desejo. – Te quero – ela o assegurou. Quando ele fez menção de voltar a beija-la, ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele. – Me perdoa por hoje de manhã?

Ele a olhou confuso por um segundo antes de entender o que ela queria dizer. – Você me quer de verdade ou está aqui só por obrigação por que sou seu marido? – ele perguntou amargo.

Kagome revirou os olhos - Eu te quero por que você é você. Inuyasha – ela saboreou o nome dele na língua – Só você, por que me apaixonei por você em algum momento na noite passada, sei que chega a ser ridículo – ela revirou os olhos novamente – Já que nem sabia o seu nome e continuo sem te conhecer direito, só sei que quero você, e não poderia estar mais feliz em saber que você é meu marido, e que serei sua pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Inuyasha sorriu e tirou alguns grampos do cabelo ela – Verdade? Me ama?

Kagome assentiu – Tinha tanto medo do dia de meu casamento...te juro que não sabia com o quê me casaria.

- Você disse no carro que foi um castigo de seu pai, como assim?

- Nunca fui à filha que meu pai quis, sempre fui diferente de minhas irmãs. E por ser na vista dele, a filha rebelde, revoltada que só aprontava...ele me disse que me casaria e eu só saberia com quem ou o quê no dia do casamento.

- E você aprontou muito? – ele sorriu se sentindo grato pelo destino, sua esposa era como ele.

- Ah sim, já fiz muitas loucuras. – ela sorriu também e afrouxou a gravata dele.

- Então somo dois. E a partir de agora aprontaremos juntos. – ele riu.

- Mal consigo acreditar na sorte. Estou casada com o homem mais sexy que já conheci!

- Sério que me acha o homem mais sexy? Não liga de eu ser hanyou? – ele perguntou segurando uma orelha pontuda para afirmar.

Kagome cobriu a mão dele – Eu adoro suas orelhas, eu te disse ontem. São tão lindas! Tive vontade de toca-las no momento em que as vi. – ela acariciou-lhe as duas orelhas e quando o viu gemer de prazer ela riu. - Tão fofo!

Inuyasha tirou as mãos dela das orelhas dele – Não sou fofo. – afirmou e percorreu com os olhos a mulher a sua frente, então abraçou-a e seguiu com as mãos até as costas dela em busca do feixe da roupa.

Bem devagar ele foi puxando a parte de cima do vestido até tê-la nua da cintura para cima.

- Tão linda – ele disse pegando um seio cheio com a mão.

Kagome sorriu, tirou-lhe o paletó e enfiou as mãos nas calças dele para pegar a camiseta pela bainha. Inuyasha se livrou da gravata e ajudou-a a tirar-lhe a camisa.

Deitou-se sobre ela novamente e cobriu-lhe o seio com a boca.

Kagome estremeceu com as carícias dele e lhe arranhou as costas com as garras. Tão perfeito – ela pensou e deixou-se envolver pelo calor do homem em cima de si.

As roupas pouco a pouco foram se espalhando pelo chão.

oOo

Kagome acordou se sentindo satisfeita, a ultima coisa que escutara antes de adormecer fora o sussurro rouco de seu marido no ouvido – Eu te amo. – ele dissera. Ela não sabia se as palavras haviam surgido por causa do momento de paixão que acabavam de compartilhar ou se ele dissera aquilo por que como ela se sentia apaixonado...ela mal podia esperar para descobrir...

Kagome suspirou e espreguiçou-se, os músculos doloridos de um modo prazeroso. Essa era sua primeira manhã de casada e não se parecia em nada com o que esperara a vida a toda. Essa manhã era perfeita.

- Bom dia – ela disse acariciando as costas do marido que estava deitado ao lado dela.

Ele resmungou algo indefinido e lentamente os olhos dourados se abriram.

- Bom dia – ele disse puxando-a para si.

Kagome sorriu durante o beijo. Daquele dia em diante sua vida seria sempre assim, maravilhosa.

Graças a agradável surpresa que tivera ao constatar que se casaria com o homem da sua vida.

Fim.

* * *

Olá gente! Demorou um pouco mais do que eu esperava...mas bem finalmente saiu!

Espero que tenham gostado!

**Neherenia:** Oiie! que bom que gostou do meu hentai! Achei melhor não colocar mais um nesse cap, pois a história é muito curta para dois hentais...sei lá. Achei melhor assim. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Tchauu e boa semana!

.

**Amanda Taisho:** Oiiee te respondi por pm! Dá uma olhada lá! Bjus

.

**Lissome dalliance:** Oiie! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjus e boa semana!

.

**Aninha:** Oiie! Não demorei muito neh..só um pouquinho, mas é que não deu para escrever antes...bem espero que tenha te agradado o final. Bjus

_Boa semana povo! E até mais!_


	4. Epilogue

**Agradável Surpresa  
**

**.  
**

**Epílogo**

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Inuyasha perguntou beijando o pescoço da sua esposa, fazia dois dias que haviam saído de viagem de lua de mel.

Kagome sorriu e atraiu a boca masculina para a dela, beijou-o com carinho e disse com os lábios colados aos dele:

- Que tal sairmos para conhecer a cidade de uma vez por todas?

- Certeza? – ele perguntou abraçando-a apertado, puxou-a pelos quadris até que as partes mais íntimas de seus corpos se tocaram.

Kagome sorriu diante da fome de seu marido por ela, mas resmungou – De noite nós continuamos de onde paramos ok? – ela riu e o empurrou com sua força de youkai, saiu rapidamente da cama e foi totalmente nua para o banheiro.

Inuyasha sorriu, essa era sua mulher, riu então com o pensamento, ainda era incrível saber que ela era dele e para sempre.

Se espreguiçou com vontade e foi atrás dela.

- Kagome? – chamou ao entrar no banheiro.

A Youkai sorriu e o casal tomou um banho cheio de erotismo.

oOo

Kagome vestiu um biquíni e sorriu satisfeita, finalmente ia conhecer as praias de Cancun, nos dois dias que haviam passado na cidade não haviam saído do quarto, somente aproveitando para se conhecerem melhor tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

Ela vestiu um vestido de crochê sobre o biquíni e foi pentear os cabelos.

- Inuyasha! – chamou – Vamos logo!

Ele então apareceu atrás dela e beijou-a no pescoço.

Os dois saíram do hotel luxuoso onde estavam hospedados e caminharam de mãos dadas pela calçada.

- Sabe, meu pai vai ter uma grande surpresa quando voltarmos.

- Por quê? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Oras, por que ele vai ver quão bem estamos nos dando. Ele queria que esse casamento fosse um tormento pra mim e olha só, está sendo um sonho.

Inuyasha riu e concordou. – É verdade. O meu também vai ficar muito surpreso e decepcionado suponho.

- Ele esperava que eu te colocasse nos eixos não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Imaginei. Essa era a intenção do meu pai também.

- É ninguém imaginava que uma youkai e um hanyou pudessem se dar bem.

- É, mas ninguém contava comigo né. Não sou como qualquer outra youkai e não descrimino você, sabe que prefiro assim – afirmou acariciando uma orelha felpuda.

Inuyasha sorriu, nesses dois dias percebera o grande fascínio que Kagome tinha por suas orelhas. Ficara tão ansioso quando ela mencionara que queria que os filhos deles nascessem com as orelhas dele quando resolvessem procriar. Kagome era tudo que ele queria numa esposa.

- Quando voltarmos to louca para mostrar pro meu pai o nosso relacionamento! Ele vai ficar tão furioso! – Kagome riu.

- Foi bom que pelo menos nós sabemos que vamos ser felizes né?

- Ah se nossas vidas forem como foram até agora, tenho certeza que vamos ser felizes.

- É vamos mostrar ao mundo que não há diferenças entre raças quando há amor.

- Sim! – ela disse abraçando-o pelo pescoço – E vamos começar a ser felizes desde agora – sorriu e se separou bruscamente dele – Isso é se conseguir me pegar – concluiu saindo em disparada em direção a areia branca da belíssima praia.

Inuyasha sorriu e correu atrás dela com a certeza de que seus dias nunca mais seriam nublados e sim ensolarados como aquele dia feliz.

**_Fim._**

* * *

Oláaa...bem resolvi fazer um epílogo como a Amanda sugeriu. Não ficou lá essas coisas..mas...

Bem me diga o que achou ;D


End file.
